Let's Meet Again
by shinee2007
Summary: Lambo sat down in front of the graves and leaned on the trees. A single tear rolled down his face as he buried his face in his knees. 20YL Oneshot


**Hi! I'm back with more Lambo fic! **

**I hope you enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own KHR or any of its characters**

* * *

_Lambo… I love you._

* * *

Lambo concealed his sadness and looked at the graves. He couldn't cry; not anymore. He felt nothing but sadness but…

He missed them. He missed them so much.

After Tsuna died, Lambo cried for days before he managed to hold himself together and try to find a way to escape. He was miles away from the other guardians that decided to do what they wanted to do, which was revenge. They all wanted revenge, just like him.

Revenge drove Hayato crazy and he shortly followed his precious Jyudaime. He went to get his revenge from Byakuran and after taking out thousands of Millefiore famiglia, he got shot in his heart; an instant death. Takeshi went to retrieve Hayato's body but did not get out of their clutches unscathed. He took down hundreds of people before he barely escaped.

When they both went to the Vongola headquarters in underground, Ryohei was there to help. Hayato was buried next to Tsuna.

Takeshi recovered very slowly physically and never mentally. He was supposed to be soothing rain that washed away the pain, but never managed to wash his own pain. What use was he if he couldn't save himself? How would he help others when he, himself, couldn't protect himself?

The scattered guardians came back together when they heard of Hayato's death and planned out a revenge plan for them both. Lambo, of course, was not included in the plan. After all, they all knew that the plan was suicidal and had little to none chance of being successful and it was **their** duty for their smallest family member to be safe and alive.

They made Lambo stay with the Varia in the underground headquarters while they all went to the Millefiore Headquarters. Takeshi, Ryohei, Chrome, Mukuro, and Kyoya did a huge damage to the Millefiore family. Only five of them went against thousands of Millefiore family army.

* * *

_I'm sorry, Lambo_

* * *

The guardians managed to take down the headquarters with success, but not without severe, critical injuries. Three died in the battle while the remaining two died few hours after the massacre from coma.

Takeshi, who barely recovered from previous injuries, died in the battle after reopening his wound. Even to his death, he still stood up, never lying down. With the help from his katana, he died standing.

Ryohei, the boxer with lots of energy, fought and fought with multiple enemies, but went back in healing his injured fellow guardians. He tended Chrome and Takeshi, who took most amount of damages. Kyoya and Mukuro simply refused to get healed until their bloodthirstiness were satisfied. As he was tending their wounds, a soldier came up behind him and shot him from behind.

Chrome unlocked her unmerciful side of her where she massacred many soldiers. She gave them nightmares and illusions of **her **nightmares. She showed them all the pain **she** felt when her precious boss died. Chrome's sadistic streak got the best of her and showed them the pain she believed those people deserved. She showed them true terror where even Reborn would have quivered in his shoes. Of course, illusionists were weak against fighting physically. Chrome had to go against an elite illusionist that narrowly escaped her illusions and had to fight physically. Due to her weak physical body, she couldn't stand a chance.

Mukuro also massacred the soldiers. His precious 'vessel' was killed and he couldn't do anything about it. He was mad, no, furious even. Even if he always said that Tsuna was his vessel, he came to respect him when Tsuna held out his hand for him. When Tsuna accepted him, and when Tsuna asked for **his** consent on opinions. Tsuna did not treat him as a monster and accepted him. Those bastards killed **his** sky. They would not get out of the headquarters alive. Mukuro stabbed, killed, and gave nightmares. He had gotten a severe injury to his chest, but kept on fighting till the end. Finally, he defeated all of the enemies on his side of the headquarters and went out to look for more. Mukuro found his precious Chrome lying on the floor with her eyes closed. He roared in anger and killed more and more people that remained alive.

Kyoya, never satisfied with his bloodthirstiness, sought out to kill more. His omnivore boss was killed by the herbivore boss of the Millefiore family. Kyoya killed more and more. He alone took down more than Takeshi, Ryohei, and Chrome took down. He fought and fought fiercely, with taking the damage as well. He was scratched all over his body and was cut deeply on his left leg. He paid no attention to that and killed and killed. His right arm got shot, but kept on fighting. His determination to win overpowered any other people's.

While this all happened, Lambo struggled against the Varia members' hold against him, while tears rolled down his face, trying to go to the Millefiore Headquarters to fight as well.

Mukuro and Kyoya lived and found Takeshi, Ryohei, and Chrome's bodies. They carried the bodies of their fallen fellow guardians and went back to the underground headquarters. As soon as they saw Lambo and the Varia members, they fainted. Lussuria desperately tried to heal them but few hours later, their heart stopped beating, and they no longer breathed.

* * *

_I'm sorry… that we left you alone in this world. _

* * *

Lambo bawled. His older brothers and sister, his fellow guardians, his best friends… They all died in the matter of a month. All of his family died and he was the only one left. The Varia members did their best to help the broken hearted lightning guardian with no success.

He banged his head against the wall until his head started bleeding, punched the ground in grief. Varia could not do anything but to watch in sadness. The Varia might be merciless, but they knew the sadness Lambo felt.

* * *

_I… no, we love you, Lambo. _

* * *

Ten years passed since that day. Varia continued to stay with Lambo and protected him. They taught him how to fight so he could protect himself.

In those ten years, Lambo did not cry at all. He matured and grew into a fine young man.

Only once did he cry and that was when he was sent back to the past for his 20 year younger self to fight Levi in the Ring battle. He cried when he came back to his time. He saw those young, innocent faces of his brothers and sister. He saw his Tsuna-nii again.

* * *

_I'm sorry…_

* * *

Lambo sat down in front of the graves and leaned on the trees. A single tear rolled down his face as he buried his face in his knees.

"Tsuna-nii… Hayato-nii… Takeshi-nii… Ryohei-nii… Mukuro-nii… Chrome-nee… Kyoya-nii… I miss you. I miss you so much… I want to see you again…" Lambo's voice quivered. His voice was muffled by his clothes.

_Tsuna looked at Lambo sadly as did the others. Tsuna crouched down to his precious little brother and touched his cheek. Tsuna, Hayato, Takeshi, Ryohei, Mukuro, Chrome, and Kyoya hugged their brother. _

* * *

_"We're sorry that we left you alone, Lambo…" _

* * *

Lambo looked up at the gentle breeze he felt and then at the sky. "It's okay though. I'll live my life to the fullest and when we meet again, I'll make you say that you're proud of me. When we meet again, we'll finally be together. Until then, wait for me, okay?"

* * *

_They all smiled and said, "Thank you Lambo… Thank you." _

* * *

**Ahhhh. It's been a while since I cried while writing a fic! **

**I hope you enjoyed reading this! **

**And thank you for reading!**

**Please leave a review, ne? I want to hear what you thought about this!**


End file.
